1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method, and a game system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium, a game apparatus, a game controlling method and a game system which change a difficulty level of a game according to an operation by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 2006-110203 (document 1) laid-open on Apr. 27, 2006. In a game apparatus of the document 1, it is determined whether or not a memory card is attached, and if the memory card is not attached, a simple mode is chosen as an initial setting mode. On the other hand, in a case that the memory card is attached to the game apparatus, it is further determined whether or not there is designation data. In a case that there is designation data, a mode corresponding thereto is chosen as an initial setting mode, and in a case that there is no designation data, a normal mode is chosen as an initial setting mode. The modes thus chosen automatically can be changed by the user.
Furthermore, another example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3392120 (document 2) registered on Jan. 24, 2003. The game apparatus of the document 2 evaluates a game operation by the player, and automatically changes the difficulty level of the game operation during the game in correspondence with the evaluation.
In game apparatus disclosed in the document 1, the player can set the difficulty level of his or her own will. Furthermore, in the game apparatus disclosed in the document 2, the difficulty level is automatically changed. A conventional difficulty level changing function was either one of them.